The Lonely Call
by Sage96
Summary: Two Zeon boys, born and raised into the tradition. One, a commoner who loses his entire family to the One Year War and the other, a Zeon noble, of increased status following his father's sacrifice. Growing up as close as brothers but worlds apart.


**The Sage:** Hello everyone, this is, as you can plainly see, the first chapter of my first story. I hope you all find it at the very least appealing. I hope to hear some comments from people soon, thanks in advance for reading.

* * *

U.C. 0079...

"I can't believe someone can pilot a mobile suit like that." The speaker was a small boy who was looking out the window into the vastness of space. The boy was quite slim and fairly low in stature, considering he was only six years old. For a boy his blonde hair came down a bit too long for the norm, going a little past his shoulders, and his blonde bangs shielded his eyes from sight. The boy's finger was pressed on the glass and was tracing the fine points of two mobile suits and their movements. One of the mobile suits was white with traces of red and blue while the other was a crimson red, both were whirling about coming together every once in a while.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open, "Kale, what are you still doing here? My father wants us both to get ready to leave this colony immediately!" This new speaker had more of an intimidating build, not bulky, but muscular nonetheless and was a little taller seeing as how he was eight years of age. This boys brown hair was short compared to the first's, just shy of his ears and the bangs curled a bit plus they were neatly cut away in front of his face. "Let's go, both of our father's want us to get off this place and head closer to Side 3."

"Don't you like those mobile suits Kaiyun? Something about those two?" He poked the glass to signify the ones he meant, "Something about them makes my finger chase them. Why is that?"

"Tch," The boy by the door grabbed the other and started dragging him out of the room. "We don't have time for this Kale, father has already arranged for the transport to get us off this colony and into Side 3. He says that we are to meet an Admiral Khan, and he will be able to take care of the situation after we arrive. The nanny has already packed the necessary belongings onto the transport so we should make our way there now." The older boy had pulled the younger all the way out of the door and along the corridor before he broke the grip the older had.

"Brother, don't you think I could just watch a little bit more of those two mobile suits, please?"

The younger's arm was grabbed again, "You know I hate it when you say we are something we aren't, now come. Our transport awaits," the older pulled the younger in front of him and pushed him a couple times before he started to move on his own.

"I might as well be a Delaz, I share almost every aspect of life with you."

The older chuckled a bit, "Well this can be one more then can't it?" The younger sighed as they came out into the open and there was a car waiting for them. The person who was obviously driver stood at attention for the children beside the read door to the car. He was wearing a green uniform and had a pistol holstered at his side. He gave a salute to the young children as the approached the car and then opened the door for them.

"Quickly, get in so we can go to the airport." It was a woman in a nice dress who was beckoning them from the inside of the car. The two boys stepped into the car and the obvious soldier shut the door, ran around to the Driver's side, and stepped into the car. After turning on the engine the car rolled away from the area. "Everything you'll need is already on the transport, anything else can replaced once you two reach Side 3."

"Wait, you aren't going to be joining us nanny?" She shook her head, "So we are going to be on the transport by ourselves?"

"Oh no, this driver will be joining you and there will be a couple of other soldiers as well. I have to stay behind with the Delaz manor staff to keep order. You will be fine without me." Apparently the distance between where the group was and the airport wasn't too far away. "All right, out you all go." She waited until the driver opened the door before she started nudging them out of the car. She herself got out of the car, took the key from the driver, and entered the car again but as the driver this time. She gave a final wave to the boys, despite the fact that the driver was already ushering them into the airport, and then sped off.

"You never said why we were leaving the colony Kaiyun."

"It's because we need to go to Side 3-"

"Kaiyun"

"So we can meet Admiral Khan-"

"Kaiyun"

"He'll be able to handle the rest, so I'm-"

"Kaiyun!" Finally realizing that Kale wanted his attention he stopped briefly before being nudged into walking again by the driver. "Why is all of this necessary? Why do we need to leave in the first place."

Kaiyun's head lowered a little, "My father, he fears that the tide is turning against them following the defeat at Solomon. So he wants to keep us from harms way since the Earth Federation isn't to be trusted."

"For some reason my gut is telling me that we are never going to see this place again, and I don't like that idea very much."

"You'll be fine Kale, remember whatever fate you have, I share it with you. We are like family," Kaiyun placed his hand on Kale's shoulder reassuring him.

UC 0083, Four Years Later...

"Are you really leaving?"

"I'm afraid so Kaiyun, I feel that I have to leave here. I don't know what, but there is something I need to find, and I can only do that by myself." Kaiyun was speaking to a blonde haired man who was wearing dark sunglasses. The man had a good build, one of borne of military service and his red outfit stood out amongst the common people as they sat at the table. The one he was speaking to Kaiyun, had grown in the four years and was now just shy of an average adult's shoulders, he still had a well toned build, a sign of military influence on his upbringing. Despite the loss of Zeon at the hands of the Earth Federation the people of this colonized asteroid Axis still trained with the belief that they were still Zeon. Because of this Kaiyun Delaz, son of Aiguille Delaz, was still brought up in this world as Zeon nobility and therefore duty bound to the social structure in place giving accurate reason for his exceptional fitness. His hair had for the most part stayed in the same fashion and his eyes had only become more brilliant.

"Will we really be able to survive without you protecting us? After all you have already had to defend Axis twice. I don't know if they would be able to keep this place safe without you Char."

Char placed his hand on Kaiyun's head and rustled his hair a little, "We just thwarted their most recent attempts so they most likely won't be back for a little, so everyone can use this time to relax. Besides Haman can handle things from this point, she is old enough now." He paused and watched the two children run back and forth in front of him, they were playing with a rather large ball. He watched as they kicked it back and forth between them and occasionally one would take the ball and run with it while being chased by the other. It was one boy and one girl, the boy was a tad slim and had a long blonde hair, tied up in a messy ponytail to keep hair from his face. Char couldn't see much more about the boy beyond that since he was so far away. The girl had substantially shorter black hair, only coming down to just past her ears. Her few bangs naturally came just past her forehead stopping short of her hazel eyes. "Shouldn't you be playing with them?"

"I don't feel right playing with Kale and Rose when I know my father is still alive, still in the Earth's gravity well, still trying so hard to accomplish something for his fallen comrades."

Char turned away from those playing to face Kaiyun with his full attention, "You are quite well spoken for a mere child."

"I owe it all to the lessons that Admiral Maharaja Karn gave me," Kaiyun paused for a moment, "I hope his soul is finding peace right now."

"So do I," Char looked up to the artificial sky that Axis' facilities generated. "Still if you don't enjoy the times you have now, I have a feeling that you'll never have a time like this again."

"You aren't that old Char, you shouldn't be giving speeches like that."

"Oh, but I never had the fortune of a real childhood, so I can say that from that point of view at least." Char's blue eyes glanced over Kaiyun, still hidden behind his dark shades. He then returned to Kaiyun's green eyes and looked deep inside them, it was as if he had seen a hint of something and was now searching what he had just saw, checking if it was still there. Kaiyun's eyes did not avert from the darkness that was Char's glasses because despite not being able to directly see where Char's eyes were due to the opaque lenses he could feel Char's eyes upon him. For a brief instant Char felt something resonate deep inside him and he turned away from Kaiyun to look at the two playing. When he saw the boy running around he got the same feeling. "How close are you two, you and Kale that is."

Kaiyun looked over at Kale, who was now breathing heavily from the large amount of running he had just finished. "Well to tell the truth we are like family, since his father Captain Weigen died while shielding my father's ship with his mobile suit during a tactical retreat in the Battle of Loum, it was very early in the battle and was part of the strategy to ensnare General Revil's forces. My father and Captain Weigen were very good friends so I knew Kale beforehand, but when the Captain died his wife was unable to deal with the loss and committed suicide. It was very tragic around Kale so my father felt it appropriate to take Kale into the family." Char noted that Kaiyun had somewhat of a sympathetic look as he observed Kale go back to playing with the girl.

"So you humor him out of sympathy?"

"Oh no, while I sympathize with his situation we are true family, my father treats him very well and he makes a firm point that Kale knows that he isn't a Delaz. He says that he doesn't want Kane to forget his father to whom my father is indebted. Still, all that tragedy wore heavily on Kaiyun, and while he doesn't appear to exist anymore I know for a fact that it is still locked up deep inside of him somewhere. Because of that he tries to take a more whimsical look on things, preferring to distance himself from the realities of war. I, unfortunately do not have that luxury, since my father was an Admiral and lower nobility I was doomed to have the realities of war pressed into my face from the start."

"So you think you've already lost your chance to play like those two?" Kaiyun nodded his head and Char smirked. "Well that's just what you think, and not necessarily reality." Char stood up and looked at Kaiyun with his full attention again, "Well I have to go speak to Haman again before I finally depart. It was glad to speak to you before I finally depart from Axis," Char turned and started to leave. "Take care of yourself, Kaiyun Delaz."

"Wait, I have a small request." Kaiyun got out of his seat and walked over to Char who had turned to indulge him. "Can, can I see your face, I mean without the glasses?"

Char took a step back, "An odd request."

"Well I don't want to pass you by chance and not recognize you."

"Don't you think that these glasses I'm wearing make me stand out enough?"

"Well I don't know if you'll be wearing those glasses when I meet you, on top of that a lot of people wear glasses and a lot of people have blonde hair."

Char put his hand on his glasses, "I see your point," he removed his glasses allowing Kaiyun to stare into the blue eyes of Char Aznable. For a moment something resonated deep within Kaiyun, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. "Are you satisfied?"

"I will never forget that face, for it belongs to Char Aznable." Kaiyun smiled as did Char before he patted Kaiyun on the head and turned to leave.

When Char was finally out of Kaiyun's eyes it was Kale who approached him, "Don't you think we should be going back to the house? Rose has already gone home and I think your mother will be worried about us?"

"Mother is always worried about us, even if we are home doing chores she is worried, but you're right, we should go home." Kaiyun placed his hand on Kale's shoulders and the two made their way down the sidewalk.

UC 0085, Two Years Later...

"Sir, the Zakus have been prepared for the trial you will be running as per Lady Haman's orders." The man in his green outfit rose his hand up to his helmet in the form of a salute. He watched as an imposing man approached him, well not really a man so much as a teenage boy the age of 14. His name was Kaiyun Delaz, he had a toned frame that screamed physical fitness, and he was now in a normal suit, one that he had made especially for him. It was a black suit with a red stripe going straight up and down evenly splitting the suit in two halves then over his heart was a red symbol of Zeon. His helmet wasn't on yet so his short brown hair was still visible, the helmet had a translucent red visor. Kaiyun walked past the common soldier and made his way to the mobile suit that was said to have been prepared for him. He came out into a large open space that was one of the many hangars on Axis. He looked over and saw through a observing window that a particular woman was watching him, not so much a woman rather a teenage girl at the age of 18. Her purple pink hair hung just past her neck and her bangs came over her eyes a little. She had a slender attractive figure, but as if to contrast her appealing appearance there was an aura that was natural to her, an imposing aura. She looked at Kaiyun with her piercing blue eyes.

_**A lot of my time has been used on you, don't become a waste like your father.**_

A fire ignited in Kaiyun's eyes as he intensified the look he was giving Haman.

_**Choose your words Haman, while he may have failed his actions have swayed the hearts of some important people. And let's not forget that influence runs through the family tree.**_

Kaiyun turned against Haman and stepped on the machine that lifted him to the cockpit of the Zaku. Kaiyun observed the Zaku II and knew that this particular Zaku was the first step towards creating a new type of piloting system capable of handling the enhanced capabilities of Zeon. This test Zaku was dubbed the "Psycommu Zaku". Kaiyun opened the cockpit and gave Haman one final look before he entered the suit. Kaiyun had always had trouble with Haman ever since Operation Stardust.

_"Haman! Why aren't you sending the fleet in order to assist my father!?" Haman just looked at Kaiyun in the face with her eyes that were particularly cold today. Kaiyun had just burst into a meeting between Haman and the other high nobles of Axis Zeon._

_"You are forgetting your place Kaiyun." Haman's gaze diverted from the source of the outburst. Again she focused on the reports in her hands and how to solve the situation._

_"Haman!"_

_"We have deployed a fleet to assist Delaz already so your interruption is unnecessary." As she spoke her eyes never left the reports to acknowledge Kaiyun a second time. _

_"Haman, you know as well as I do that the Gwanzon and two Musai aren't enough to be considered even a minor fleet!" _

_"We can't afford to bore the brunt of the Earth Federation forces. Do you want the Federation to think that we are attacking, and then send their main forces here out of fear of our people, mind you the people that have come here seeking refuge from the Federation?" Kaiyun clicked his teeth in frustration, his argument was in fact the very argument that the some of the nobles were discussing with Haman moments prior to Kaiyun's intrusion. "Remember that to make effective decisions you must put your personal feelings aside and choose for the better of the masses." Still refusing to acknowledge Kaiyun she kept her eyes on the report in her hands._

_"We are Zeon, and he is Zeon. We should be helping him because it is the right thing to do. With the plan that my father has set-"_

_"How do you know of his plans?"_

_"I was able to piece portions of my father's work that were sent to me secretly from the manor in side 3. He had been planning a move like this should the One Year War continued. Of course there were some modifications due to the current situation, but that's not important. My father is still fighting on behalf of Zeon and it is our obligation to support him."_

_"You have no ground to stand on, please leave. You have simply wasted my time and yours, Delaz made his choice to stay ensnared by the Earth's gravity well. Let him bear the consequence." To this Kaiyun remained silent, he simply eyed Haman and for a second Haman felt a pang deep inside her. Because of that feeling she looked up at Kaiyun and saw something that made her eyes widen, Kaiyun's presence was turning into a visible aura, at least she could see it. "Leave now!" The rise in her voice brought Kaiyun back from his silent fuming and he lowered his head and left, defeated. Her eyes were still shocked from observing such a display in order to hide this unease she buried herself in the report in her hands. Haman was only 16 years old and had just been instated as regent over Mineva Lao Zabi, the sole heir to the Principality of Zeon making her the child to inherit the Axis forces. _

"Char gave me fair warning of his abilities, and I didn't want to believe it until he confronted me that time. That time, I could feel the intensity. He is a raw Newtype, but unlike his good friend he may need some experiments to fine tune him." Haman thought to herself as she watched the special Zaku's eye light up and fly out of the hangar. She continued to think as she absently followed the Zaku's initial movements, "He will be a very useful piece to me, once we get the complete data of this new Psycommu design we will be able to complete the Qubeley."

The Zaku floated in space using its thrusters to slightly evade any asteroids that were going to hit it. "Did the others already launch?"

"Yes sir, they are ready for the exercise on your command." The voice reached Kaiyun through the radio.

Kaiyun griped the Zaku controls and took a deep breath, "All right, start the exercise." In response to Kaiyun's command a flare was shot off, the brilliant green glow signified the start to of the trial, usually things like the firing of the flare was looked over, but since the leader of Axis, Haman Karn, was taking a personal look at the exercise ever detail was necessary.

"Took him long enough, huh Rose?"

"Yeah," Kaiyun smirked inside his cockpit and for a split second saw another Zaku dart between asteroids. Looking below Kaiyun saw another hop from one asteroid to the next, making sure to stay invisible to Kaiyun. "We'll just have to teach him a lesson that on promptness that he won't forget."

"Two on one is hardly fair," A feeling erupted inside of Kaiyun for a brief moment and Kaiyun quickly applied the thrusters to the Zaku forcing the mobile suit backwards. A split second passed before a stream of fire passed from beneath Kaiyun. "Below?" The Zaku turned to face the direction of the fire, but saw nothing, and in that instant another feeling shot through Kaiyun's body. The Zaku shot to the side with the thrusters evading another stream of fire. "You really are going two on one huh?" Kaiyun pushed the controls and the Zaku flew over behind a large asteroid.

Haman watched beside a man in a white lab coat, while to most it appeared to be a dull deadlock both Haman and the scientists were particularly intrigued by the movements of all three Zakus as they traded firing and evading in even amounts all around. "Now start proceed to the second stage of the exercise."

"I like their piloting abilities Dr. Ashford. It must be thanks to the Psycommu system you developed."

"Oh, I just built the system, it is the ones who theorized it that deserve the real credit."

"But this new version of the system is no doubt a big step towards a completely new design. If I'm not mistaken this new Psycommu system assists with reaction time of the mobile suit itself making any Newtype naturally better at piloting than a regular soldier."

Dr. Ashford laughed as he heard Haman's praise, "Yes, but unfortunately I was only able to pick up the information detailing this newer version of the Psycommu thanks to data sent to me by a fellow Zeon who infiltrated Anaheim Electronics. I believe his name was Orville."

"Modesty is good, but not necessary." Ashford nodded and revealed the communicator watch on his wrist.

The Zaku spun as it flew through the emptiness avoiding yet another spray of fire. "You heard that? He said to start the arms." Kaiyun sighed clearing his mind in the process. He stopped moving the Zaku controls so he could close his eyes and begin to focus. There was a sharp pang inside of Kaiyun and his shot open, "There!" The arms of the special Zaku rocketed off and started darting about both going towards a particular point designated by Kaiyun's thoughts. The Zaku's arms fired their rounds at another Zaku who was hiding behind an asteroid.

The shots found their mark "Ah!" the Zaku began to shake as it was hit by the stream of fire from both of the Zakus arms. When Kaiyun finished his target drifted in space, covered in blue paint. "Not fair, Dr. Ashford, I don't think this particular setup is the best receptor for me."

"Noted Rose, we'll fine tune it once the exercise is over. How about the rest of you?"

"Mine setup is going fairly well." Kaiyun cleared his mind as the Zaku arms returned via the retracting wires that connecting the arms to the elbows.

"I'm having a little trouble over here Doctor, it's moving, but not as well as I'd like."

"Well that's good enough, we can't get accurate data from a bad setup now can we, let's end the exercise there. Kaiyun, Kale, Rose, all three of you back into the hangar."

"Of course Dr. Ashford," Kaiyun moved the controls making his Zaku turn and fly off towards the hangar.

Haman was back to her thoughts, "To think, Char was able to pick out two of the first three Newtypes of the Axis colony besides ourselves. He has a good eye, and better yet these kids are developing the project nicely. With the completion of this system I'll have the mobile suit that will signify completion of Axis' forces, and then we won't need to continue running from the Federation."

"All right, we'll meet you soon Doctor." It was the last thing Kaiyun said before removing his crimson visored helmet and tucking it under his arm. He opened the cockpit and jumped out, the weak gravity that Axis had in its many hangars allowed Kaiyun to drift, slowly descending to the ground where Kale was waiting for him. Kale, unlike Kaiyun, wasn't able to request a special normal suit so he had to settle for the green with the silver lining. When he looked at Kale he noticed he was looking at the third Psycommu Zaku, the one covered in blue paint, as it opened up. A girl stepped forth, looked to be 11 years old, she had a kids body, not yet ripened by puberty. But she had naturally gray hair that shimmered nicely in the light making it appear to be silver most of the time. Like Kale she was wearing the typical Zeon normal suit. She hoped out of the mobile suit on a collision course for Kaiyun. Of course the latter didn't realize it until it was too late and she rammed into him.

"How dare you take advantage of me when my Psycommu system was set up properly!?"

"Come on, I don't have time for this, mother wants me home as soon as possible. She is preparing something, so she wanted me and Kale to come home as soon as possible." He pushed Rose off of him in such a way that he was now headed for the area where Doctor Ashford usually observed the testing exercises with Kale close behind. He stepped in front of the door and it slid open for him. "H-um, Lady Haman." Kaiyun walked towards the leader of Axis forces, lowered himself to a knee in front of her, took her hand, and kissed it gently. Kaiyun rose and moved so Kale could repeat the process.

Even though Kale hadn't been a noble by birth, nor did his father's military "success" bring him into nobility he became a lower noble much like Kaiyun. It was thanks to two things, the first was that he was one of the few people that Mineva Lao Zabi had called back to her manor to play with. She enjoyed Kale's company time and time again, this had been going on every since she was able to start receiving visitors. While that was a big factor that only served to be the fact that allowed the transition to nobility to be so smooth amongst the other nobles. The true reason for his rise in social status was that Haman officially granted him this status, she said publicly it was that his father hadn't received the Posthumous promotion that he should have received. That promotion would have put him at Admiral therefore making him a noble based on military service thus making his son, Kale Weigen, nobility. Of course that was just the public reason, Haman wasn't known to just throw things like these out to people for no reason, no it was in fact Char that spurred this action out of her. He pointed Kale out as not a possible Newtype, but a Newtype, a statement that lacked doubt therefore Haman had no choice to believe him. She would need to use Kale, and what better way to gain his loyalty that bringing him into the circle of people that were paraded around in front of his eyes on a daily basis, but he was never able to really be a part of that until Haman's actions.

So it was expected of a proper noble to do those things. Haman smiled when she looked at Kale's face, "There's no need to be so formal in an informal atmosphere."

"Of course Lady Haman," Kale rose from his feet and moved back in line with Kaiyun and Rose, who was looking away as the two were going through the formal motions. "The good doctor mentioned that you were interested in this research, but I didn't think for a second that you would make an appearance here."

"So you are saying that this is no place for me?"

Kaiyun swallowed hard when he saw Haman's smirk, "N-no, I merely thought that you would think it beneath you to come and watch us fly around using incomplete systems."

"Well regardless, I do like the progress you all are making, you all are doing good work, and Axis will soon reap the benefits of your actions."

"Yes, so how did you like it Kaiyun, since you were the only who seemed to be able to work the setup that we tuned the system to."

"I was able to do all the actions with smooth reception from the system. I don't feel that I would be able to get any more out of the Psycommu in a different setting. I think I should continue testing with these settings from now on." Doctor Ashford scribbled the information down and nodded."Doctor, I think the settings we used for the last exercise were the best for me, I want to keep using those."

"I think so too, you didn't end up covered in paint at the end of the last exercise." Rose reddened with embarrassment when the doctor mentioned her demise in the exercise. "Well that's all for today. Your mom said she needed you at the house, so you three can change and go. I'll call the house when I need you to come back for the next exercise."

"Your bodies must be tired, make good on this rest Kaiyun, Kale, and Rose. All of Axis is entrusting the future of our military might on you, so even if you are young you must succeed."

"With your blessing I will strive even harder for success Lady Haman." Kale dipped his shoulders and turned to leave with Rose and Kaiyun behind him. Kaiyun caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a smirk appearing on Haman's face just before he turned his head to leave.

One Day Earlier...

"Welcome to Oakley Base Lieutenant Reiner, I am Ensi-uh, I mean Lieutenant Junior Grade Kou Uraki. I'll be showing you around the facility." Kou was saluting to a particularly intimidating man, who stood a full head over Kou. He had tanned skin that was being showed off by the cut sleeves on his black Federation uniform, more specifically the uniform of the Titans. His eyes could easily be accessed but all they held was a dull steel blue color. He had short black hair that he shaved at the sides and the back but let the bangs come down in the front to cover his forehead.

"Ah, so you are the pilot of two of the three new age Gundams in Operation Stardust." At the mention of that horrific incident Kou's hand dropped to his side from his salute.

"W-who are you."

"Lt. Wolfe Reiner from the Titans division of the Earth Federation forces. I know that the most of the non-Titan members of the Albion have been stationed here. I have an offer for you..."


End file.
